1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot massager apparatus and more particularly pertains to massaging a user's feet with a foot massager apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of foot massaging devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, foot massaging devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of massaging a user's feet are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,748 to Thurman discloses a foot massage roller. U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,490 to Ruf discloses a roller type massaging apparatus for the feet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,803 to Papistas-Scherer et al. discloses a foot exerciser. U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,663 to Fujiwara discloses a device for massaging a sole of a foot. U.S Pat. No. 4,347,838 to McCauley discloses a foot massager. U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,383 to Juarez discloses a foot massage device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a foot massager apparatus that is simple in design and allows a user to massage his or her feet.
In this respect, the foot massager apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of massaging a user's feet.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved foot massager apparatus which can be used for massaging a user's feet. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.